Percival C. McLeach
He is the main villain from The Rescuers Down Under. He played Killer Croc in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Style) He is a deformed human with crocodile features He played one of the poachers in Animals Of Animation Wood He is a poacher McLeach played Captain Hector Barbossa in Pirates Of The Caribbean NuclearZeon Style He is a cursed pirate captain Mcleach played John Corbin in Superman: The Last Son Of Krypton (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a villain Mcleach played Baboon in Cody Fu! McLeach played Jafar in Kermiladdin He is a sorcerer McLeach played Sykes in Roo and Company He is a loan shark McLeach played Nessus in Romeocules He is a centaur McLeach played Sheriff of Nottingham in Buzz Hood He is a sheriff McLeach played Edgar in The Aristomice He is a butler McLeach played Cat R. Waul in A Classic Tale: Scamp Goes West He is a cat McLeach played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Taran Claus is Comin' to Town He is a mayor McLeach played Marcel in Rio (SuperJNG18 Version) He is a poacher McLeach played Grumpy in Aurora White and the Seven Villains He is a dwarf McLeach played Ratcliffe in Arielhontas He is a governor McLeach played Shan-Yu in Arielan He is a Hun leader McLeach played Count Dooku in Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) He is a Sith Lord McLeach played Hades in Codycules He is the ruler of the Underworld McLeach played Professor Ratigan in The Great Outback Detective He is a professor McLeach played the Wizard (Bad) in The Wizard of Oz (Coolzdane Style) He is a wizard McLeach played Mayor Augustus May Who in How the Wreck-It Guy Stole Christmas He is a mayor McLeach played One Eye A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West He is one of Cat R. Waul's henchmen McLeach played Admiral Zhao in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a Fire Nation admiral McLeach played Elmer Fudd in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a hunter Mcleach played Clavius in The Tigress Princess 2 Escape Form The Castle Mountain He is a Old Sorcerer Mcleach played Gargamel in The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 He is a sorcerer Mcleach Played Firelord Ozai in Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style He is a tyrant Mcleach Played Clayton in McLeach Played Captain Pete (with his pet Johanna) in Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers Portayal In The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) He played himself In The Rescuers Down Under (CityMaker Style) He was played by Dr. Facilier In The Rescuers (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style) He was played by Governor Ratcliffe In The Rescuers Down Under (LionKingFanFilms Style) Played By Shere Khan In The Russians Down Under He was played by Clayton In The Rescuers Down Under (Dodger'sPartyFan2570's Style)-played by Steele In The Rescuers Down Under (TheFoxPrince11 Style)-played by Lord Maliss In The Rescuers Down Under (Hiatt Grey Style) played by Prince HansCategory:CharactersCategory:The Rescuers Down Under CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:AntagonistsCategory:Brown CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:AdultsCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:Cody and Penny's Adventures VillainsCategory:Pingu Characters